


Chimera

by JoshDan



Series: Mental Critters [1]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Double Life, Erotica, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Thriller, Translation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDan/pseuds/JoshDan
Summary: Jack and Cyrus have just met. However, both already know this is just the beginning of a funny relationship.And if the whole city has its little say, beware those who dare to target them. Because the results could be devastating...
Series: Mental Critters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. In the Haze

_Apart from the pale glow coming from the window, no light illuminated the room. Beneath this halo, a lion cub was on his knees, head down._

_Motionless, this one was trying to regain his composure, without success. He had been ordered to be calm and temperance. From that moment, he felt nothing but anger and frustration._

_Why was he punished, and not the others? He had just scratched the muzzle of the idiot who was harassing him, nothing more. Anyway, everyone's against him. Even his parents were in league. For him, no doubt about this: his life was really lame._

_Suddenly, the feline heard a squeak behind him, but didn’t turn around. He knew exactly who had just entered his lair. Nevertheless, he stayed impassive, because he didn’t regret about his gesture. It was then that he discerned a female voice, telling him softly: “Hey honey. It’s okay, have you calmed down?”_

_“No.”_

_The young lion knew that by being this sharp, he would only aggravate his condition, but never mind. At this point, he couldn't be into the abyss anymore._ _A lioness, marked face, golden fur, came to sit near the lion cub. But this one remained unshakable._

_“Listen. I know it seems unfair, but you have to understand that violence isn’t a solution.”_

_“AND WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?! It’s been a week those idiots are stalking me, that I tell them on the teacher, who didn’t even lift a finger_ , _on the pretext that he didn’t see them do it. REALLY, I’M FED UP!!!!”_

_This time, enough was enough. He would stay valiant, could the tears bring. And nothing could stop them anymore. If he had to cry, well… What a pity, he will do it. Thus, he let his_ _tears spilling down. Nonetheless, no sound came out of his snout because he was not sad, only exasperated._

_“Mom… am I weird?”_

_“No, Jackie, honey. You’re just a bit different. But it doesn’t mean you’re not someone normal. You’re on your way.”_

_Following those gentle words, the kid dried his tears. If the storm was passed, the resentment was always here._

_“Jack, can you promise me something?”_

_“Yes, what?”_

_“Promise you’ll never forget that: whatever the trials you’ll have to go through, never forget there will always be someone to look out for you.”_

_Not understanding exactly what meant this sentence, the boy nodded, not to offend his mother. This one this took him in her arms and kissed him._

_“I love you, honey.”_

_“Me too, mommy.”_

Suddenly, the lion cub became a lion opened his eyelids. Still buried in his blanket, the fawn rubbed his eyes. Looking back on it, it was a funny dream he just had. It's been a while he hadn’t thought about his mother, or his preteen years moreover. In any case, he didn’t understand why his brain had decided to remind him of this confused period of his life.

After this slight turmoil, he came out of his cocoon to watch the time on his alarm clock. 6:22 a.m. Nothing to worry about, it wouldn’t ring before 6:25 a.m. So, he returned getting warm under the duvet.

RIIIING!!!!! Irritated, he leaped from his bed to chuck the alarm clock against the wall. The face of the impact it suffered; the device didn’t survive.

“Hope your other brothers will have more luck than you.” He growled.

Knowing that he had no chance of going back to sleep, he sat on the edge of his mattress, and he rubbed his eyes. Still numb, he froze for a few minutes before stretching and cracking his neck.

Now that he was awake, he got up, and went through the bathroom. Since he left the family home, he has made the habit of sleeping naked. So, when he reached its destination, he didn't bother to scratch his pubes and his butt, then to empty his bladder.

Once his little deal over, he quickly washed his hands before looking in the mirror. In the reflection, one could see a young fawn in his twenties, his eyes flavescent marked by dark circles, the tousled mane. He then tried to quash the unruly mane of hair, to no avail.

While he kept his vision toward the mirror, he whispered: “Well, my little Jack, you really look shady… Fortunately your mother didn’t see you in that state. Because you’d get back home, buddy… But it's the least of my worries… Eh?... Between your arid work, the whole city that despises you, your flings who avoid like the plague, your old man who vanished, you know well your existence is nothing but a huge pile of garbage…You’re just a piece of crap… And you know that, if you continue listening to you, you’ll be running late to work. But… in any case… that’s all you have to do.”

Before going to the shower, he glanced one last scornful look at the mirror, and left.


	2. Crappy routine

For a few years now, Jack had been working as a salesman in a DIY store. So, he spent his days assisting clients into their work, tidying the aisles, making sure the equipment’s working properly, sorting new arrivals, and other tasks more or less meticulous.

And although his job offered him a comfortable salary, he was fed up of this routine. Although he didn’t show it, his job began to get on his nerves. Between customers returning dissatisfied of their purchase, those who cared about cheap rubbish, his colleagues telling meaningless stories, and his boss who took perverse pleasure in persecuting him, there was good reason to.

This day, he was responsible for shelving. A less tiring duty than unloading, but extremely boring compared to the number of labels he saw passing before his eyes. He sat down for a moment, in order that breathe a bit and rub his eyes. As if it isn't enough that he was already weary, this task would end up sending him to sleep. And it’s at that very moment, a dalmatian, same age and size as him, came joyfully to welcome him: “Hi Jackie.”

“Eh? Yes, hello.”

“Oh boy, you look miserable.”

“Meh, no more than usual.”

“Has this ever happened to you smiling?”

“Yes, except here, I don’t want to. And you, what you got to smile like that?”

“Well, tonight is Julie's housewarming.”

“Shit, it’s right.” The feline mumbled.

“Wait, you didn’t forget, did you?”

“No. Not this damn lousy shindig, just the date.”

“Well listen. If you don’t seem more enthusiastic than that, I can tell you, I’m excited, buddy!” The dog enthused.

“Wait, is it this party what makes you happy on this way?”

“Yeah. I'm telling you, tonight, I'll leave in good company.”

“Heh, happily for you.” Jack made a face.

“Hey, it’s not because I have my plans for the evening, you mustn’t do likewise.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I have something better to do that get back together with somebody.”

“Oh yes, and why that?”

“Because the last time I got on well with a guy, this bastard cleared off overnight, without telling me anything.”

“Rah, forget this asshole. You deserve better than him, and I’m sure you’ll find the good person.”

“Damn it, you don’t understand I want to stay single, or you’re just dumb?” Jack lost patience.

“Hey, no need to raise your voice.”

“SO, WHY YOU CAN’T SAY NOTHING ELSE, DAMN IT!!!!!”

CRACK! BOOM! Waving his arms, the lion unwittingly spilled boxes, and various items which are spread on the floor. Damage weren’t significant, but the noise had drawn the attention.

“And shiiiit!” The lion whispered, irritated.

Before the two employees had the chance to do something, one bear was making his way through the small group. Without changing its course, the ursid was heading right for the big cat, and called out at him, mad: “Can I know what is that racket?”

“Nothing serious, Mister.” The dalmatian hastened to answer. “He did a wrong move, and so—”

“Mr. Thorn, you better clean this mess up, otherwise this mishap will be considered on your salary.”

“As if it made a difference…” The feline mumbled.

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh, I said, I would better hurry up, because I don’t want to take a chance.”

“You better have. As for you, Mr. Pilar, return to your post.”

Once the director gone, the employee knelt down and picked up the boxes spread out on the ground. Once again, that fell for him. And once again, he submitted himself to the managerial authority without protest. Which outraged him more than anything.

While he dwelt on those revolting thoughts, he didn’t see that his colleague also got down on his knees to tidy the jumble. And when he finally noticed him, he said nothing. The two pals know each other so well, that they knew what the other was thinking just by looking at each other.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Hmmm?”

“I really mean what I’ve said. I’m confident for you, just so you know.”

“Fabian, just help me to clean this mess, and shut it, please.”

“Sigh, as you wish.”

Just with this scene, the lion found his life even more pathetic. Certainly, he didn’t compare unfavorably to others who are in a more difficult situation than his, but when he saw his social life, his job, and his hobbies, he always came back to the same conclusion: he really had a shit life.

And nothing, or no one wouldn’t contradict him. However, he ignored he’s wrong, and someone… would prove him wrong.


	3. A World on Fire

Sometimes there are mornings when Cyrus doesn't want to have breakfast at home. That's why he went to the local café from time to time. Before leaving, he looked himself in the mirror before lingering on his left horn, which the bit was broken. He stroked it for a moment and finally took his bag, his keys and closed the door.

After a few minutes of walking, he was at his destination. Now, he mustn’t dawdle, because he still had some way to go to his workplace. Having arrived early, there was almost nobody in the place. And apart from the TV and what was going behind the counter, there was very little noise.

But for Cyrus, nothing extraordinary, he’s familiar with this atmosphere. It even helped him to soothe him before going to work. When he sat in his usual seat, a tiger came to meet him and greeted him: "Ah. Good morning, Cyrus.”

“Oh! Hello sir Simon.” He reacted, dozing.

“You want your usual?”

“Yes, please.”

While the waiter prepared his order, the mouflon rubbed his eyes. Although he was still a little sleepy, he had to wake up quickly, because his day was going to be long.

“There you go.”

“Thanks”

Croissant, orange juice, and hot chocolate. Such was the menu as he used to choose here. Once the meal paid, took care of blowing on his cup, and then raised the liquid to his lips. And this time again, he delighted in this sweet nectar. According to him, there’s nothing like a drink to cheer yourself up. Even though he knew he would be compared to a child to drink this, he did not envy his colleagues who worship a completely different mixture, as dark as their suits.

While he was enjoying his drink, his gaze was focused on the screen hanging on the wall. In the set, we could see the presenter announcing the headlines. Then the images scrolled with a voice-over as insensitive as its host. At once, we saw bodies in a crumbling setting. Then, men and women in suits, talking in full voice. After that, a flood flooding houses and roads of a village. Successively, a doctor reminding the viewers what precautions should be taken to prevent contamination about a recent outbreak.

“Well, the more time passes, the more I feel this world will be reduced to ashes soon.” He noticed, sullen, by putting his cup down.


	4. Disillusioned

Click! Click! Click! Click! CLICK! “Aaand, here we go, I’ve reached my quota for the day. Well, all that's left is to submit to the boss now.”

Cyrus was reading again his text, and according to him, there was nothing to change, it was perfect. He had been working in the local press for quite some time, and he was dealing with a variety of topics. But in three years, it was one of the few times he was fully satisfied with his work.

Now that he had finished contemplating his work, the mouflon pushed down, and laid down in his chair. Admittedly, he produced a good text, but he had to heat his gray matter. Eventually, he exhaled. On reflection, he would need a break.

“You work only that working like a rabid, you’ll lose your horns.” A teasing voice said.

Cyrus turned his chair, and saw a German Shepherd, smiling at him, caring. And he did the same.

“Perhaps, but I prefer it than a written article without any effort. “

“That’s clearly not you, so you should slow down the pace.”

“Only when the article will be approved and printed.”

“If you want… However, I got us refreshments, if you don’t bother you?” The dog proposed, by holding him a can.

“On the contrary, it’s really appreciated. Thanks.”

The ruminant opened the can and swallowed up half of its contents. Nonchalantly, the writing of the article had drained half of his energy.

“However, what did your column talk about today?”

“Oh, nothing special. What about you?”

“Same. Except talking about cold meats’ festival, and the last meeting on two local soccer teams, it’s quiet on report level.”

“Ah, I imagine it’s the boss who should be in a huff.”

“Yep. By the way, he asked me to search some news on the region.”

“I see what he wants to do, but what would it amount to, since there are a very few there?”

“I exactly said the same thing. As a result, he announced me he will think about reducing our trips. To believe, what interest the readership, it’s really the local news.”

“It’s unfortunate to say, but it’s a bit like that.”

The dog was about to go on, when he was cut by a doe, which greeted them, playful: “Hi guys.”

“Hi Judith.” The guys answered.

“Say, Cyrus, you’re having an important conversation, or not?”

“No, not really.”

Both looked at each other, and feared that it would be the next line, as they knew that it could be the other's answer.

“Alright, as a result, I asked myself…”

“Yes?”

“If you’d like to come—”

“No.”

“Wait, I haven’t even asked the question.”

“Precisely. But since I have a good idea of the question, I already give you the answer.”

“Oh, come on. It’s been almost a year I’m here. You could have made a small effort since.”

“I could’ve, yes, but only if you weren’t that narrow-minded. So, I repeat to you, even if I know it wouldn’t change nothing: I won’t go out with you.”

Knowing that she was not going to win this battle, she resigned herself, cold: “You can talk, I’m not done yet.” By watching her go, he whispered, annoyed: “Damn it, she can be a pain in the ass!”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to accept her invitation, no?”

“Wait? Wait a… Honestly, Eric, since the time, it seemed to me it was obvious, no?”

“What, that you act all cold and rude, each time she asks you if you want to go out with her?”

“But no! The thing to understand, it’s not I’m not interested, fuck!”

“Really? You’re pretty hard, she’s cute, no?”

“Fortunately for you, Iris doesn’t hear you.” Cyrus underlined, amused.

“Listen, she says the same thing about you.”

“Ah, first news.”

“Nevertheless, you’re tough with her.”

“Simply because it’s not my type of girls. And visibly, she still doesn’t understand it.”

“Alright, Judy isn’t your type. Agreed. But, it’s not a reason to push away the whole world.”

“Wait, what are you implying, here?”

“What I’m implying?! Cyrus, it's been over four years you’re single. And every time I heard people talking about you, it’s for hearing you push someone who only wanted to talk with you. Therefore, this time, I’m asking you, so I understand: why do you do that?”

By asking this question, Eric knew that he had touched a nerve, and that the response might be violent. Yet, Cyrus not got flustered. He finished emptying his can, which he crushed with his paw, then sighed before becoming silent again.

“You really want to know why? Well, it’s very simple, it’s that I no longer believe! Each time, I think I’ve found the rare gem. Each time, I realize I’m wrong. I had a lot of ideas in mind. Today, I’m just frustrated, and tired. And all this because I dared to project myself into the future?!”

“Cyrus, sorry if I repeat myself, but you moved too fast.”

“Exactly, that's the problem! What’s the point of getting involved in a couple if everything ends up bursting on a whim? Well, over four years of single life, I still didn’t find the answer. And honestly, I don’t care. ‘Cause today, I’ve reached saturation point, and nobody could change it. So, Eric, you may have a wife, kids, and company, and telling that love is the most wonderful feeling. Well, I state loud and clear: it’s simply **the worst**. And on this, you won’t change my mind.”

His tirade ended; Cyrus sighed, putting his hands on his face. Admittedly, he was relieved to get off his chest, but he was especially exasperated to have dealt again with this stormy terrain. Thus, the mouflon hastened to change the subject: “However, you’ll come to the party tonight?”

“Fat chance, I must bring my kids to our match, in the evening.”

“Oh yes, that’s true, it’s Wednesday, today.”

“Uh, yes. Wait, you even didn’t think I’ll miss my kids’ match to take it on a joyride with you.”

“I don't think so, no. I thought there would be someone on the office to join me, but visibly, I should do without it.”

“Because you’ll go to this bash?”

“Yes, but not to do what you’re thinking.”

 **"** Ah! And what will you do?”

“Eat and get shit-faced.”

“Hehe, nice program.”

Faced with this mocking, Cyrus shrugged. For him, his answer was trite, because anyone would have done the same thing. However, one thing was certain for the mouflon: no matter what happened in his life, love no longer existed for him. But what he didn't know was that he was about to go back on his word.


	5. Flayed alive

When something itches, we all have the reflex to scratch ourselves. Jack was scratching himself for everything and nothing. Even if he didn't need it, he had to scratch. That's why his wrists were covered with grazes.

That night again, he was scratching himself. Even though he did it with his claws, he kept going. Even the blood was starting to get out of his skin, it kept going. Then he stopped and checked the condition of his wrists. Of course, they are bleeding, but nothing serious. Disinfectant, bandage, and be done with it.

Despite his injuries, he is so used to this activity that he felt no more pain. He even fascinated. How was such a viscous, messy liquid so important to keep itself alive? We learned that at school, but it always captivated him. However, his reflections were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Immediately, he grabbed the device and picked up.

“Hello?”

“Damn it Jack, where are you? It’s almost time!” Fabian cursed.

“Where I am? I’m home, but you’re funny, though.”

“My word, that's what I thought it was. You forgot the party, actually?”

“No, I didn’t forget, it’s just… I don’t feel like go there.” The feline tried to soften his colleague.

“THEN NO! It’s been one month I’m talking about it, so you won’t stand me up today.”

“No, but Fabian—"

“NO BUTS! I’ll pick you up on seven minutes…”

“Rah, listen—”

“So, you’re better off finding yourself at the entrance of your building, and look presentable.”

“Fabian, please—"

“Alright, see you!”

“Fabian, list— BIIIIP! OH SHIT!”

Frustrated to not able to fight back, he threw his cell phone next to him, and sighed with annoyance. Why did he agree to accompany him? To keep his friend quiet, no doubt. As a result, he had to pay the price for this act of kindness. So, he sighed by putting his paws on his face.

Then suddenly he recalled that he was in his underwear, his mane was a mess, his wrists dripping with blood. And that his colleague was about to arrive. Not only did he have to get dressed to go out, but he also had to cover up his wounds to avoid raising suspicion. And he would’ve gone without this.

“I guess I’ll have to change now… Aah, what a pain in the ass.” He growled, by getting up from the sofa.


	6. Chivalry isn't his strongest point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Music: https://youtu.be/snQrZLkAhNM

In our society, Julie was someone who had influence. So, for her, it wasn't a problem to ensnare people. Friends, office colleagues, neighbors, casual acquaintances, complete strangers: all had responded to the invitation.

Although the night had barely begun, the party was still a great success. In the apartment, a dim light melted into the hubbub of the diners already divided into small groups. And all those who could not integrate, slowly got drunk, or fell asleep in their place, or both in the most distressing cases. The music, on the other hand, covered all the sounds in the room, without removing them.

In this festive disorder, Cyrus watched the curious staging, slumped in an armchair, a glass in his hand. “Mm. Frankly, I don’t see why people talked so much about this party. I’ve known livelier. Well. At least, there’s good music.” He criticized, boring.

While he was about to take a sip in his glass, a cow greeted him, shy: “Good evening.”

“Yes, hello.”

“I’m sorry for asking, but… are you alone?”

“Yes. Yes, indeed.”

The mouflon knew what this lady was going to ask him, but he gave her time to answer.

“Since you’re alone, I was wondering if-if you’d like to… to keep you company. If it doesn’t bother you, of course!”

“Hmm… Listen, it’s kind, but it’s not what I seek tonight. Moreover, right now, I prefer to stay alone.”

“Ah? Well… very good. In this case… have a nice night then.”

“Thanks, you too.”

By watching the cattle go, Cyrus was thinking: “It was sweet as an attempt, but it’d take more than this to have me.” At the time when he was about to get his drink back, a she-wolf asked him, direct: “Good evening.”

“Yes, good evening.”

Just looking at this woman, he was already thinking: “Okay, I’m feeling than **her** , she won’t give up. In that case, let’s do it frontally.”

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“Yes. In fact, I’m a friend of a woman you just saw.”

“Al-right, and what’s the difference?”

“Well, my friend really would like to go out with you, but she’s quite shy, so I thought—"

“Listen, it’s not because it’s you, I’ll change my mind. I’m not moving anywhere. So, go back seeing your pal, and explain. She could find someone else to spend the night.”

Despite the she-wolf was flashing, the ruminant wasn’t disturbed at all. If the general atmosphere was at the festivities, the air had become impenetrable in this part of the room.

“You know, by doing this, you’ll break a heart.”

“Perhaps, but now, that’s YOU who breaks my balls!”

Vexed and shocked by the mouflon's words, the wolf was leaving, hissing: “Poor wretch!”

“At the opposite, Missy, I’m doing pretty good financially.” He raised his voice, taunting.

Now that he could drink his drink, Cyrus swallowed it in one go. "Damn it, I thought I'd be quiet. Talking about a party!” He whispered, annoyed.

After these two meetings, he wanted only one thing: taking his mind off. He got up from the chair, and went through the bar. Once he arrived, he sat down and said to the waiter: “One Kir Royal, please.”

“Err, sir, it’s the fourth time you came back here.”

“So what?! It’s not my problem. I sleep here anyway. So, do what I told you: POUR ME AGAIN!”

Faced with the ruminant's reply, the waiter immediately executed himself, and held a cup out to him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, mister.” The waiter still quaked.

Without waiting, he emptied half the glass, and sighed, soothed: “Oh fuck, I really needed it there.”


	7. Just passing by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Music: https://youtu.be/YZRPRf84HO4

While Fabian was having a conversation with an otter, Jack watched the guests. Everyone seemed so happy, it must hide something. According to him, this whole thing was just a charade, a cover trying to hide a daily suffering.

Therefore, he wondered why he was here. The light blinded him, the row of the diners was unbearable, as to the smell, it made him feel sick. Only positive thing here was the music. The rest wasn’t worth it. In order to counter this exhilarating boredom, the feline headed for the bar, but the Dalmatian stopped him in his tracks: “Well, where are you going, Jack?”

“Oh, very simple, I’ll have a drink, sit on the corner, and I won’t move all night.”

“What?! Come, I thought we should enjoy the evening.”

“Oh no! No! No! No! No! I only said to you I’ll go with you, not what I’ll do. So, do your life, no problem about that. But for the rest, DON’T-PISS-OFF!”

Irritated by this umpteenth explanation, Jack left without turning himself. If Fabian seemed puzzled, the otter, for his part, was colder.

“Well, still as friendly, the Jacky.”

“Oh, leave him, will you! Times are tough for him, at the moment.” The candid supported his comrade.

“Meh. After what I just saw, I could ask myself for whom.”

If Fabian still watched him; Jack didn't care about who was looking at him or not. Once arrived to the counter, he climbed on a stool, and sat down. Immediately, the waiter asked his new client what he wanted; Jack then decided for a beer. Promptly, the waiter held a well-foaming pint out to the feline.

He thanked him, and immediately swallowed it up before sighing and catching his breath. “Well, that’s all I need now.” He whispered, infuriated. By putting down his glass, he saw an imposing mouflon, a few meters away from him, a flute in his hand.


	8. The time of a glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Music: https://youtu.be/mPGv8L3a_sY

As he yawned for a brief moment, Cyrus watched the contents of his flute, which almost stopped fizzing. However, he didn’t notice that Jack was looking at him.

It might even be said he was watching him, from top to bottom. Among the details he distinguished were his belly which seemed snug to him, his nasal ring which could have used as a knocker, and his ruffled hair to the air of a bush. For the feline, no doubt: he is atypical, this man.

Nevertheless, what was blindingly obvious to him, was this sad air imbued with softness, and especially the tip of his broken left horn. “Hmmm, strange. How did he manage to do that to himself?” He wondered.

Suddenly, the mouflon felt like he’s being watched. He then turned to the only customer sitting in the opposite place, but this one looked elsewhere. He sighed before breathing out: “Fuck, why I’m that paranoid?”

What he ignored, it’s that this other client was definitely scrutinizing him. And as a precaution, he had quickly turned his eyes away. Indeed, Jack suspected that by spying on someone like so, he would draw attention. “Oh shit, this was close. A little more, and I’d make a laughing stock of myself in front of him.” He thought, disrupted.

Now it was Cyrus' turn to examine the feline, and he was troubled. Normal, it’s the first time he saw a lion as closely. Although it had a medium size for a "big" feline, he was still impressive. Also, he didn't know why, but he felt that this feline, we shouldn’t try to pick a fight with him. Maybe because of his acerbic yellow eyes or his dark mane.

The only detail which suggested a hint of delicacy, it was his unique braid that he had on his mane. “Well, well, how can a guy like him have… Oh, and then, he does what he wants after all… Still, it’s quite curious.” He thought by gradually keeping his eyes away from the lion.


	9. Tough back to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Music: https://youtu.be/U_JFLb1IItM

While finishing drinking his beer, Jack got up grumbling in his mind: “Damn, I thought getting shit-faced would make this night less dead boring, I made a mist—"

BARRRRF! HOLY SHIT, WHAT’S THE FUCK?!!

What had happened right now, was just a dove named Morris, after one drink too many, had literally vomited on Jack, who yelled in surprise. At the time, we could hear sniggers, and even hissing coming from some guests. After the moment of astonishment, the lion already had an idea of the fate he reserved to the bird, for dirtying his top.

“Oh, I’m sorry, oof… I didn’t see you, dude.”

“No, really?”

“By the way, burp, who the hell are you?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. You can be sure, tomorrow morning, you’ll remember me.”

PAF! OUF! BABOOM-BOOOM! With a single uppercut, Jack had just knocked down the dove, which writhed in pain. From then on, joy was replaced by fear, and laughter in murmurs. Now that the sentence was rendered, the feline went to the exit, but Fabian, barred his road.

“Wait, Jack, what’s going on?” He asked, worried.

“Wow Fabian, are you kidding?! Don’t touch me!”

“But where you going?”

“It’s not your business!”

“But wait—"

“DAMN IT, BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!”

PAF! AAAAH! This time, it only takes a slap for the canine release him and move backwards. Jack, on the other hand, approached him, and confessed, boiling: “Let me be frank with you, buddy: if I accepted your invitation, it’s only so that you shut your mouth. Because, otherwise, be sure I should have refused to be around BY SUCH IDIOTS!”

Now, almost everyone was holding their breath, divided between anger and astonishment. Even the music couldn't hide the heavy atmosphere of the room. Eyes twinkling with rage, Jack span around the guests, claws and canines out, causing backward movements for some guests. With his hostile behavior, he had no problem making his way through the exit.

“ON THIS, GO ALL FUCK YOURSELVES, YOU HICKS!” He yelled before opening and closing the door with full force.

Once outside, he realized how he looked. He was a little disoriented, his T-shirt soaked by a greenish mixture. Given the present circumstances, it was obvious that he would go home, by taxi. So, he took his phone.

But calling the driver, he thought again about the mouflon he previously spotted. Besides, why was he thinking about this bovine? Jack didn't care what this guy thought right now. He didn’t know him, he didn’t know where he was coming from, nor why he was there, much less what kind of man he was.

No, for the next few minutes, Jack would go home, get rid of his clothes, take a shower and go to sleep. No more, no less. And the next day, he’d forget this night, he wouldn’t seek who this stranger was, nor what his name is. He knew nothing about this mouflon, and it was better that way.


	10. His head in the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Music: https://youtu.be/7t_Q3Eii1-o

Faced with this curious spectacle, Cyrus was impressed, and somewhat amused. Impressed because, even if the lion wasn’t very big, the punch he put on this poor bird was powerful. And amused, because it was obvious that after regurgitating on this feline, this one wasn’t going to wipe the slate clean so easily.

From then on, some guests came to provide assistance to the dove, others continued the party as if nothing had happened, and some began to leave. Basically, the party was near the end.

In all this commotion, the mouflon hardly reacted. It must be said that alcohol was beginning to take effect. Thus, he no longer heard the words of the guests clearly, the noises became faint, and as for his vision, it became blurred: apart from his glass and the counter, the guests turned into bodies without heads.

During this stunning moment, Cyrus couldn’t help thinking of this lion. Apart from the chaos he caused, he looked like some kind of guest, with no history, but he had something in him that was... intriguing. Threatening. Seductive, even? But immediately he got this thought out of his mind.

“Wow, it was… weird what just happened. Well, I’d better go to sleep, getting my head straight.” He thought, still giddy.

Thus, he went to the guest room to rest, and above all, to avoid thinking about this feline. He doesn't know his name, or his age, and it was better that way.


	11. Story of the Day

Usually, most vendors gather to eat in a snack shop not far from their workplace. While they recharged their batteries, they talked about everything from the banalities of everyday life to the previous day’s gossip. And with the latest events, it was certain the housewarming was on everyone's lips. Although they shut themselves away, Jack and Fabian were no exception, even though they were more focused on their meals.

“However, I’m asking you to be nice, but how are the other guy who threw up on me?”

“Morris? Well, from what I heard, he’s still a bit stunned, but he faces the brunt.”

“Ha! No way.”

“Yep, it comes as he still has a red mark on his cheek.”

“Pff, ha-ha-ha-ha… Ooh…wow. It’s all this bastard deserved, fuck.”

He took his breath before taking a sip of his drink. Even though his laughter attracted attraction, he didn’t care whose had heard him.

“Apart from that, how your charm offensive went?”

“Bah, I was free as the wind by entering, well… I still am today.” Fabian admitted, upset.

“Wait, you’re telling me you did all that for nothing? Damn it, to believe this lousy party wasn’t a waste of time just for me.”

“Oh, you say that, but you’re not so terribly to be pitied.” Fabian smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“I wanted to wait before showing you this, but since you insist…” The dog took his phone.

“BUT WHAT TO THE END?” Jack lost patience.

“Wait, damn it! There you go…”

Jack took the cell phone from his hand, and saw again the scene he had experienced before: him looking at the mouflon, and then looking away. Even though the video was filmed wobbly with continuous enlargements, it was the same scene from another angle.

Afterwards, he hesitated between being extremely irritated and stunned by the couldn't-give-a-damn approach of those who filmed the scene. “I have a lot of questions that come to mind here, right now. So, I’m going to start with this one… who is this squire?”

“Ah Fabian… Sorry to disappoint you, but I know as much as you.”

“What? How come?”

“Because I only watched him, and I left immediately after.”

“But no, I was so sure something happened before blowing up.”

“And why, tell me?”

“Well, this mouflon, or this goat I’m not sure, he seemed to check you out, no?”

“Oh really?”

“But yes, you’ll find a lot of people who could testify.”

This time he had confirmation of what he was unconsciously thinking, he noticed by whispering: “Fuck, so he’s definitely watching me. Oh my…”

“I’d say he devoured you with his eyes, yes.”

“Please, don’t say bullshit.”

“But it’s true!”

“Listen, it’s not because you stare at someone during several minutes, that you like it. And if it was really the case, why did he keep me when I left?”

“Well, maybe he was too shy to do it, I don’t know.”

Following this questionable assumption, the lion stared at the Dalmatian, infuriated.

“Listen, Fabian, I already punched you lately—"

“Yes, aand I still feel it moreover.”

“We agree, so… don’t make me do it again.”

“Oh please, it’s not the first time you slap me.”

“Ah yes?”

“Yes. Maybe not on the face, but let’s say for other times, even if it’s painful, but still, enjoyable.”

Not understanding what his colleague was referring to, he searched to remember. Then suddenly, he pictured what the Dalmatian was talking about. So, he put his paws on his face and let out a muffled cry, embarrassed and disgusted at the same time.

“But it’s not true! How I was able to erase those moments from my memory?”

“Ah, but because you forget?”

“But totally… Fuck, now, with your lousy allusion, those pictures will haunt me again.”

“Oh, that’s harsh. At the moment, you seemed to like it.”

This time, it was the reply too many. Jack could still accept his past actions, certainly. On the other hand, hearing that he had enjoyed by doing this, it was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

“Shoot. I’m-out-of-here.” Jack mumbled by getting on.

“Rah, Jack, it was just for laughs. Besides—"

Jack interrupted him, growling. Fabian hastened to say, mocking: “Ok, ok, I won’t insist.”

The feline resumed his course, and left the restaurant. Being moderately impressed compared to the other customers witnesses of the scene, the Dalmatian still laughed: “Pfff, ha-ha-ha… Aaah… this lion can be so susceptible.”


	12. Unforeseeable Face to Face

Usually, when Jack doesn't want to stay in his cage too long, he takes his camera, and goes outside. And as soon as he saw something that caught his eye, he took its picture and put it in his notebook. And even today, it was that he was doing during a walk in a park.

Now, he was sitting on a bench. Suddenly he saw a ray of sunlight pass through, then darken the foliage of a tree. Immediately, he pointed the lens at the stage, and pressed the shutter release. The film immediately came out of the camera. For now, this one was still black, but it would brighten up soon.

Suddenly, someone else sat down on the bench, Jack then had the reflex to turn to his side. It's not what he didn't want to be watched, it's just that he didn't want to be disturbed, and even less that we talk to him.

On his side, Cyrus stretched out, and got his breath back. The walk was short, but it got him a little tired. Looking around, he noticed that he was not alone on the bench, and that he knew this person. From the back, he saw a dense black mane wherein could be distinguished a braid. Although he didn’t show it, the mouflon was stunned: no doubt, it was certainly the lion of the party.

Jack was watching the result of the film. Unfortunately, the final result didn’t have the desired light. Enough to make him sigh with annoyance. So, he wondered what he could photograph now.

And looking around him, he noticed that he was no longer the only one sitting on the bench and that he had already seen this figure, **and especially** this broken horn. The lion was also astonished, because of all the places where he thought he’d find again this mouflon, the park was far down his list. However, he didn’t turn around. In his mind, if he didn’t react to his presence, the bovine would have no reason to call out to him.

Now Cyrus didn't know what to do, because he felt the feline had seen him, and conversely. Should he greet him? Or leave? For if he didn’t want to disturb him, he was also curious to know him. If they were reunited, there was bound to be a reason. So, he got going, shy: “Err… hello.”

Although the lion stayed still and silent, Cyrus sustained his momentum: “Err… it’d seem it’s not the first time we see ourselves… Isn’t it?”

Knowing that he was no longer going to be able to ignore the mouflon, Jack reluctantly replied: “No, but it might well it’s the last one.”

“Oh, please, no need to be so curt. Can I at least know what’s your name… please?”

The feline hesitated a little, and then resolved to answer: “Jack. Here, happy?”

“Could not happy more, yes. My name is Cyrus. Delighted to know you”

“Delighted? Meh, it’s not the first thing we say about me, when we meet me.”

“Oh yes, why?”

“Well, usually, we call me what’s-his-name. thing, or the other guy.”

“Oh. It’s not very nice.”

“Perhaps, but I used to.”

Now that he had the attention of the feline, Cyrus asked, kindly: “So, err… how are you?”

However, it was the silence which spoke up for itself. “Alright, mister doesn’t seem very talkative. Very well, you haven't heard the last of me.” The bovine thought, determined.

“And except this, what brings you here?” Cyrus resumed even more.

“Nothing which may interest you.”

“Oh, alright. And what do you do for a living?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Very well. Except this, what do you do to kill time?”

“I stare at the ceiling during hours, AND I’M BORED S—”

“HOW OLD ARE YOU?”

This time, the lion turned to the mouflon. This one continued to stare at him, the fiery gaze. Although the feline growled in his throat, Cyrus remained unperturbed. Jack then realized that he had found an opponent as tough as him.

“You may have guessed why I’m so insistent.”

“I know, but I don’t give a shit.”

“Rooh, seriously? We are not even allowed to talk to someone?”

“Oh yes. But when the person in front of you don’t want to talk, no.”

“Yeah. Well, it’s not very kind.”

“Exactly, I’m not trying to be kind. And even less making conversation with a stranger. Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

“STRANGER?! WE SAW OURSELVES AT THIS PARTY TWO DAYS AGO, AND YOU EVEN EYE ME UP. Thus… don’t pretend like you don’t know.”

Jack was about to attack again, but he recanted. On his side, Cyrus regained his composure. It was pointless to get angry because he knew his share of the blame in this situation, but he didn’t understand how one could be that stoic in front of this.

“Yes, I watched you. But I did it without any attachment, ‘cause I didn’t think I’d see you again two days later. And in any case, I didn’t intend to.”

“Listen, me too, I didn’t think I’d see you again. But let’s admit it’s quite a coincidence, no?”

“Meh, nothing to write home about, either.”

“Oh, please. Can you say it’s destiny which wanted to bring us together a second time?”

“No, and even less than my whole life’s influenced by stars and planets.”

“Anyway, it’s a pleasure to talk with you.”

“I recognize the sarcasm, but I already told you, I’m not-trying to be kind.”

“Very well, I won’t tell you anything more.”

“You do that. At least, it will save you from making me lose my time.”

In response to this hostility, Cyrus sighed, annoyed. There was no point in insisting. Slanderous as he was, the feline wasn’t going to tell him anything on his person. He then tried to find another topic of conversation when he saw the camera in the lion's paw. Which gave him an idea.

“Before I forget, could I k—”

“DAMN IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THIS TIME?! IF I’VE ALREADY EATEN A PUSSY?!”

“What? No, no! It’s your private life, you do as you wish. No, I just want to know what brand was your camera?”

He was expecting an even more personal question, Jack was dumbstruck. By reflex, his fingers were sticking on the device. “I know it’s a silly question, but I’ve never seen one like this one before. Err… it doesn’t bother you; I hope.”

Although they have been looking at each other for several good minutes; from then on, Jack guessed curiosity in the bovine's green eyes. Obviously, he wasn't trying to manipulate him, he just wanted an answer. “Err, no, you may be the second person to ask me this.” He underlined, nostalgic. Feeling the burden of his pupils, the feline didn’t leave him languishing longer.

“To answer your question, it’s a Polaroid OneStep 2 VF.”

“A Polaroid?”

“It’s right”

“But… it’s not any easier to use a phone to take photos?”

“It’d be much easier, yes. But I don’t use it to preserve memories. I only use it to catch a light, a landscape, an atmosphere, anything which could inspire me for future drawings.”

Faced with this revelation, Cyrus was amazed.

“You, you draw?”

“Yes, mainly landscapes. I find myself quite good, by the way. However, I really suck when it’s about making portraits.”

After a passing doubt, the mouflon asked: “Do you… do you think you can teach me?”

At the time, Jack froze. Until now, no one except the second person had been interested in his talent. And all of a sudden, this sheep showed up, and in addition to being friendly, he seemed enthusiastic and even ready to learn. It could only be a bad joke.

“You're really serious?”

“Really serious.”

“Listen, it won’t be feasible, ‘cause I don’t have the look, or the charisma, or the teacher’s patience.”

“Oh Jack, how can you know if you didn’t even try?!”

This last reply had the effect of an electroshock, for there was only one person who kept this sentence bringing up, as a child. Thus, although he had not yet accepted the offer of the bovine; nevertheless, he wanted to test his motivation.

“Alright, you score a point. But know that, if I do that, I want something in return.”

“Something in return? Like what, err… cash?”

“But no, no. It wo-uld be too easy. This way, I mean a favor or something which could arouse my interest.”

Faced with this poser, Cyrus reflected about the offer he was going to offer him. Seeing him grimace, Jack giggled: “I wish you luck because I’m far from easy to please.”

Suddenly he had the revelation. “Err... Tell me Jack… can you play piano?” Cyrus asked, uncertain.

Here, it was the feline that was caught off guard, for even though he was passionate about music and almost self-taught, the piano was perhaps the only instrument that he was unfamiliar with.

“No, and yet, there’s no shortage. I mean, I’ve practiced lots of instruments before, but never piano.”

“Well, it’ll be the opportunity for both of us to learn something. You teach me to draw, and in return, I teach you to play piano. It’s a two-way street, no?”

Although Jack couldn’t help but look for the mishap, he couldn’t find one. Is it because this exchange was fair? Or just because that sheep was a skilled negotiator? He couldn't put his finger on it, but it didn't matter here.

“Hmmm. Yeah… Yeah, it seemed honest as deal.”

“So, we got a deal?”

Jack stared at his paw and finally shook it: "Deal." And although they couldn’t yet affirm it, both felt that this handshake marked the beginning of a strange adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments (whether for comments or corrections,) are welcome.
> 
> To be aware about next updates, visit my Twitter: joshdanwriting
> 
> Thanks for stopping by here, and see you ^^


End file.
